The Allergy
by kjay1
Summary: Fox finds out that half-fayes and certain magics don't mix.


THE ALLERGY 

**NOTE:Simple and easy to understand-This fanfic is about the animated t.v. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney and are not mine in anyway, ect,ect...**

"AHHH!" Chante yelled as she floated upside down in the air. "How did I get caught up in this! Alex, pleeeese don't drop me!" She wailed. 

Alex was sitting in the middle of his nursery room, giggling. In the corner floating in the air with his legs crossed was Puck. 

"Very good my boy!" Puck said clapping his hands. Alex giggled happily, waving his hands in the air. Chante, who was still in the air at this time started floating around in circles, still upside down. 

"AHHHHHH!" Chante yelled again. "I get air sick!" 

Suddenly Fox came in the room to check up on her son. 

"Oh," She said seeing Chante spinning around in the air. " I see that Alex is having another one of his lessons again. How's he doing?" Fox asked Puck. 

"He's learning fast." Puck said still sitting in the air. "Alex is a well tempered, fast learner." 

Alex looked up and saw his mother, and floated gracefully in her arms. 

"And how's my little Alex doing?" Fox cooed. 

Alex giggled happily, forgetting about Chante, who was still in the air upside down. She stayed in the air for like half a second, and then fell. Chante managed to flip herself over in mid-fall, and fell on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. 

"OOOF!" Chante said as she hit the floor. 

"Are you okay Chante?" Fox asked. 

"Nothing is broken, if that what you mean by 'okay'." Chante said forcing herself off the floor. "Owen asked me to 'help' him with Alex, and a second later, I'm floating in the air. Let me get out of here before I get thrown out the window or something." She said leaving the nursery. 

Puck just smiled and shrugged, and then he turned to Owen. 

"Do you think Puck could teach me how to do stuff like that?" Fox asked, as she put Alex back in his crib. "Since I'm half Fay and all." 

"Mrs. Xanatos I'm suspose to train Alexander only." Owen said. 

"Oh." Fox said disappionted. "I forgot about that." 

"But..." Owen added. "Noone said that you couldn't watch and pick up a few tips." 

Fox knew what Owen was trying to say. Owen could teach her, but only indirectly. 

"Thanks Owen." Fox said, smiling. 

**

****

**

Bronx was walking around the Castle, bored, and with nothing to do. He wandered in a room where Lexington was on the computer. 

Bronx rubbed his head up against Lexington's leg. 

"Not now Bronx!" Lexington said, not taking his eyes off the computer. "I'm on the net!" 

Bronx whined unhappily, and went into the Library. Angela and Broadway usually be in there, and surely they would play with him. 

Broadway and Angela wasn't there. Instead, Bronx found Fox, who was reading through some ancient looking books. 

"This look interesting." Fox said, as she skimmed through the book. 

As Fox was reading through the book, a strange blue light surrounded her body. Fox didn't notice this, but Bronx did. 

"Arrgh?" Bronx whined in confusion, as he was looking at the blue light. 

Suddenly, the light flew from Fox's body, and struck Bronx. 

"AWWWgrrrrrOOOOO!" Bronx yelped, as he hit the far wall. 

"What was that?" Fox said, looking up from her book. Fox gasped when she saw Bronx. 

Who wasn't exactly Bronx anymore. 

Bronx got up from the floor. He cleared his eyes with his hands. 

_Hands?_

Instead of paws, Bronx had hands. Four taloned Gargoyle hands. Bronx felt something heavy on his back. He looked over his shoulder. He saw wings. 

_Wings?_

What was going on here? Bronx looked and sure enough, there was two Gargoyle wings on his back. Surpised, Bronx stood up, and nearly fell over, not use to standing on just two legs. 

"Helowl...Yipmeahhh!" Bronx yelped. "Helooowl...aaahhhrrr...Wharrrat...?" Bronx said in confusion sounding like Scooby-doo. 

Fox just stood there and stared at Bronx who was no longer a gargbeast. 

Bronx was about Goliath's height, with Broadway's build, minius the gut. He had the same face but a bit larger. 

Bronx just stood there with a confused look on his face. He realized that he was naked, and caped himself with his wings embarrassed. 

"What did I just do?" Fox said looking at Bronx. 

**

****

**

Lexington stopped typing at the computer when he heard a loud howl. 

"Bronx?!" Lexington said jumping up from his seat. It sounded like it was coming from the library. 

"I thought I heard Bronx, and thought I sould-" Lexington started to say as he came running into the library. He stopped short when he saw Bronx. 

"Bronx is that you??" Lexington exclaimed. 

Bronx just looked at Lexington. Lexington looked back at Bronx, and then saw Fox, with a baffled look on her face. 

"What did you do to him??!" Lexington demanded. 

"I don't know!" Fox said. "I was just reading this book, and then the next thing I know..." She let it hang. 

"Hooooowrrrrr!" Bronx yelped. 

"Don't worry Bronx!" Lexington said. "We'll find a way to turn you back." 

Suddenly the door to the Library opened. Broadway and Angela walked in. 

They stopped suddenly when they saw Bronx. 

"What happened to-" Angela started to say. 

"It's a long story." Lexington said. 

"Wait til Goliath finds out about this." Broadway said. 

"We need Puck's help to change Bronx back." Fox said. "I don't even know what happened." 

"That's bad news." Angela said. "Because Owen went with Xanatos to a meeting." 

"Well I guess we'll have to deal with this until they get back." Broadway said. "Until then, I think we should give Bronx a loin cloth." 

"Hoowl." Bronx said nodding in agreement. 

**

****

**

After Bronx's embarrassment was covered, everyone went in the Great hall to try and figure out what to do. 

"Tell me again how this all happened?" Brooklyn said after he found out what happened to Bronx. 

"I don't know" Fox said. "I just don't know." 

"Howwwrrrrl!" Bronx yelped suddenly while pointing to Fox. "Looouukrrrowwl!" 

Everyone turned around. A blue light started to glow from Fox's body, and suddenly the light flew from her body and struck two battle axes that hung on the wall above the fireplace. Another bolt of blue light flew from Fox's body, and it struck two Knights that were on display by the doors. The battle axes floated from the walls. The knights started to walk all by themselves. 

"Oh boy." Brooklyn said. "I suddenly have a very bad feeling about this." 

Brooklyn's feelings were confirmed when the battle axes started to attack Angela and Broadway. The knights, who were each holding a mace, started to attack Lexington and Brooklyn. 

"AAHHHH!" Broadway yelled, as the battle axe tried to chop off his tail. 

Angela jumped to the side when her battle axe tried to split her in half. "Oh no you don't!" She growled as she grabbed the axe by the handle. The axe struggled to loosen itself from Angela's grip. Brooklyn was ducking the mace blows from the lifeless knight that was attacking him. The knight that was attacking Lexington, grabbed him and held him in a super tight nelson. 

"Help!" Lexington called out. 

Bronx decided to get in on the action. He tried to run, but he was still shaky on his two legs, so he ran on all fours instead. Bronx sacked the Knight that was attacking Lexington. The knight released Lexington, and fell into a hundred peices. Angela got control of the axe, and then threw it into the knight that was attacking Brooklyn. He fell apart like London Bridge. 

"Thanks." Brooklyn said to Angela. 

"Anytime." Angela said back. 

Broadway finally grabbed his axe and threw it towards the enterance to the great hall. 

Elisa came in at the same time. She gasped as she saw the axe coming at her. 

"Elisa!" Broadway yelled. 

Elisa was already ahead of Broadway. She ducked, and the axe slammed into the far wall, missing Elisa's head by a few seconds. 

"Boy that was close!" Elisa said getting up. Then she looked in the great hall, and saw the other axe that was in the wall, and the body parts from the knights laying on the floor. Then she saw Bronx. 

"What...in the world?" Elisa started to say. 

Fox, who was standing there all that time, spoke. "Um, there is something strange happening to me..." She started. 

"Start from the beginning." Elisa said. 

Fox started to explain. but then Goliath and Hudson can in the room. They stopped suddenly when they saw the mess in the great hall. They got wide-eyed when they saw Bronx. 

"What de devil happened to Bronx?" Hudson said suddenly. 

Before anybody could say anything, another blue flash of light flew out of Fox, and struck Elisa. 

"ELISAAAAA!!" Goliath yelled, running to her. 

"AAAHHH!" Elisa yelled as the light struck her, causing her to hit the floor. 

Goliath ran to Elisa to help her up. "Are you alright?" He started. 

"Yeah I'm fine." Elisa said getting up from the floor. 

Elisa suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at her. Espeically Goliath. 

"What's wrong with everybody?" Elisa asked why is everybody staring at me?" 

"Elisa...." Goliath said pointing. "You are...you are..." 

Elisa noticed that she felt something different about herself. She looked behind her shoulders, and saw a pair of wings. Then she looked at her hands, which was clawed and didn't have five fingers anymore. Instantly she knew what that meant. 

"Oh no..." Elisa said quietly. "Not again." 

**

****

**

"Allergy." Owen said. "You acquired or came in contact with something magical that you are allergic to. It happens to the Fay sometimes." 

"So these out-of-control energy burst I'm having is an allergy?" Fox said. "I have an allergy? To what?" 

"What was the last magical object you touched?" Xanatos asked. Then he answered his own question. "That book you was reading. It must have something in it that you are allergic to." 

"So what do I do to get rid of this allergy? Is there a cure?" Fox asked. 

Owen shook his head. "No cure. You have to wait until the your body expells the allergy from your system." 

"What about me?" Elisa asked. "How long I'm going to stay like this?" 

"And what about Bronx?" Hudson said pointing to Bronx who had a depressed look on his face like he couldn't believe what had happened to him. 

"The transformation done to you by Mrs. Xanatos allergy will last as long she has her allergy." 

"And how long is that?" Fox asked. 

"A week, two weeks. Nomore than a month." Owen said. 

"Oh well." Elisa sighed. "Being a Gargoyle can't be _too_ bad. I always wondered how it would be like to have wings." Elisa then looked at her wings. 

"I can teach you how to glide." Goliath said walking up to Elisa. 

"I would like that." Elisa said. 

Goliath and Elisa then left the Great hall. 

"This will be interesting." Xanatos said watching them leave. 

**

****

**

"Sometimes altitude makes up for ground speed." Goliath explained to Elisa, as they were gliding in the air. Elisa stuck close to Goliath and held on to his arm feeling a little skitish. 

"Are you nervous Elisa?" Goliath asked. 

"Well a little." Elisa responded. "It's just that I'm not use to this. I have nothing to catch me but the ground if some strange reason my wings don't work." 

"Don't worry Elisa. If you fall, I will be there to catch you." Goliath said smiling. 

Elisa released Goliath's hand cautiously. "This isn't too bad." She said flexing her wings in the wind. "I'm going to miss this when I'm human again." 

Goliath hisatated like he was going to saying something. He decided not to say it, but he said it anyway. "After that day when Puck turned you into a Gargoyle, sometimes I wonder if we-" 

"I know." Elisa interupted. "That's the way it is. Even though we are totally different, I still care about you. And I would be lying if I said anything different." 

"Sometimes, I think you deserve someone esle." Goliath said. "Someone... human..." 

"Goliath!" Elisa said suddenly. "You don't have to-" 

"I saw what happened between you and Jason. I...heard everything." Goliath said quietly. "You deserve a normal life. You deserve someone human. I don't have a right to prevent you from having these things." 

Goliath then looked away, like he could stand to say every one of those words. Elisa grabbed his hand. 

"Ever since that incident with Matt, and Chante told me what happened, I started wondering if certain things were meant to be. What if Matt told me how he felt about me before I started to have feelings for you? Would I of said yes? Would I of realized how I truely felt about you right there? Why didn't Matt say anything if he had feelings for me at all? Did he see something between you and me that we did see yet? Maybe we _were_ meant to be together Goliath. Or maybe not. We will never know unless we take a chance. We can deal with whatever happens along the way. If we aren't meant to be, we'll find out." 

Goliath looked back at Elisa. "You're right of course." He said. "I should give us a chance before I jump to conclusions." 

"POLICE FREEZE!" 

A faint female voice shouted from below. It made Elisa and Goliath look down. 

"It's coming from there!" Goliath said pointing. 

Elisa and Goliath saw a closed electronics store, but the glass front door was broken. A dim light was seen from inside the store. Parked infront of the store was a mid-night blue jeep Cherokee. 

Which only meant one thing. 

"That's Chante's jeep!" Elisa exclaimed. "Chante and Matt might be in some type of danger!" 

"Let's wait for them to come out the building to be sure." Goliath said cautiously. 

As they waited, Chante came out of the store, pushing a handcuffed thug infront of her. Elisa looked off to the side in a alley that led to the back of the store. She saw Matt looking around. There must of been two people in the attempted robbery. 

As Matt had his back turned, a man in black appeared behind him hidden behind a dumpster, and he had a sawed off shotgun. 

That was pointed at Matt. 

Before Elisa knew what she was doing, she dove down, emitting a high pitched scream. 

"Elisa!" Goliath called out. 

Both Matt and the guy that was about to blow his head off looked up. 

"AHHHHH!" The guy yelled, as Elisa appeared infront of him, grabbed him, swooped up in the air, made a U-turn, and threw him in the dumpster, causing him to drop his gun. 

"Elisa??" Matt said in surpise as he was straining his eyes to get a good look at Elisa. "What hap-" 

"A long story." Elisa said, landing next to Matt. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Matt said pulling the thug out the dumpster, and putting handcuffs on him. 

"Are you alright Elisa?" Goliath said landing next to her. 

"I'm okay." Elisa said. "My first arrest as a Gargoyle." 

"Is this per-" 

"No." Elisa said interrupting Matt. "I hope." 

"I'll just tell the Captain that you are out sick with the flu." Matt said winking to Elisa. 

"Thanks." Elisa said. 

"Cool wings by the way." Matt said walking off with the thug he just arrested. 

**

****

**

_Later. Before sunraise..._

It was almost sunraise. All the Gargoyles were at there posts. Elisa was there too, in between Angela and Broadway. 

"So this is going to be your first day in stone sleep!" Broadway said. 

"I'm looking forward to it." Elisa said, getting in a fearsome pose, with claws out, and teeth bared. 

Matt suddenly came in on the battlement, and saw Elisa in her fearsome pose. "Don't grimace too hard Elisa. You might give a pigeon a heart attack." 

Elisa turned around and was about to say something, but then the sun rose, incasing her in stone. Instead of a fearsome look, Elisa had a smile on her face. 

"Oh, her gun didn't turn to stone." Matt said, taking Elisa's gun out of her stone holster. "I better take it for safe keeping." 

Elisa was in stone for about 14 hours. But to her it only seemed like a few mintues, as she broke out of her stone shell later that evening. 

Elisa turned around and saw Matt standing there. 

"Did you sleep good?" Matt asked smiling at her. 

"Yeah." Elisa said. "I feel like I'm running on a new A battery. And it didn't seem that long either." 

"Here's your gun." Matt said giving Elisa her gun. "I kepted it for you while you were 'asleep'." 

"Thanks." Elisa said putting her gun back in her holster. 

"Well, I better go back on patrol with Chante." Matt said leaving. "See you later Elisa." 

"Bye Matt." Elisa said waving. 

"Speaking of patrol..." Goliath said jumping down from his perch. "We are going on patrol tonight. Elisa do you want to come with us?" 

"Sure, why not." Elisa said. "I would love to get a Gargoyle view of the nightly patrol." 

Everyone prepared to jump off the battlement. All except Bronx who was cowarding back in the corner. 

"Come on Bronx!" Brooklyn said. "Gliding is nothing to be afraid of. " 

"Noooarroww!" Bronx whined. 

"You'll might never get another chance like this." Brooklyn said. 

Bronx just shook his head, and hid himself under his wings. 

"Leave Bronx alone!" Hudson said. "If he don't want to fly, he don't have ta." 

Brooklyn shrugged. 

And then everyone jumped off the battlement, ready to go. 

**

****

**

_On the upper West side..._

"I guess this is going to be a dead night huh?" 

Elisa said to Goliath as they were gliding over the Musuem of Natural History. 

"Let's just do one more sweep." Goliath said, about to turn around. 

"Come on Goliath, there's nothing much esle you can do. You do your best to protect the city. And besides, I want to spend more time with you. Manhattan will survive without you protecting them for just one n-" 

Elisa stopped talking as she looked down, and saw that one of the windows in the musuem were broken. A dim light shone from the window, and a dark figure was seen walking inside. 

"I just change my mind." Elisa said pointing. "Look! Someone broken in the musuem!" 

"Let's go investagate." Goliath said. 

Elisa and Goliath were in for a surpise when Demona suddenly jumped out the window. She was carrying a small leather pounch. 

"Demona!" Goliath Exclaimed, diving down towards her. 

"Goliath wait!" Elisa said, following. 

Demona looked up, and was surpised to see Goliath coming at her. 

"No not now!" Demona growled. "Why does Goliath always interfere with my plans!" She then landed on a roof. 

"Whatever evil scheme you are up to I'm going to stop it." Goliath said landing on the roof with eyes glowing. 

"I was going to use this much later." Demona said as she put her hand in the leather pouch. "Better now than never." 

As Goliath started to charge at Demona, Demona pulled out a smooth, reddish brown oval shaped crystal. Demona then said a latin chant, and a green glowing mist came out of the crystal. The green mist slowly materialized into a huge 20 feet tall red dragon, with scaley skin and nasty sharp black claws. 

The Dragon grabbed Goliath in midcharge. The Dragon tried to turn Goliath into a crispy critter by breathing fire on him. Goliath ducked beneath the flames right before it could hit him. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Demona laughed. "Do you like my new toy Goliath?" 

Meanwhile, Goliath was trying to break free from the Dragon's grip. 

"Goliath!" Elisa said swooping down. 

"You may have beat me in the past, but this time _I_ win!" Demona said cocky. 

Elisa tried to land in front of the dragon to try to get Goliath lose. But she miss judged her landing and went _through_ the Dragon. 

Demona was shocked to see Elisa appear suddenly out of nowhere. 

"What the-" Demona started to say. 

But Demona was cut off when Elisa crashed into her, causing her to drop the oval cystal. The Dragon disappeared, causing Goliath to hit the floor. 

"Errrr..." Goliath groaned, rubbing his head, and eyes. 

"I gotta work on those landings." Elisa said, getting up. 

Demona got up, and got a good look at Elisa in her Gargoyle form. Puck must of had something to do with this. Seeing Elisa as a Gargoyle made her stomach turn. 

"You human flith!" Demona hissed with eyes glowing as she charged at Elisa. 

Elisa simply moved to the side gracefully, and tripped Demona with her tail as she went pass. 

"You know, you fight like a rookie." Elisa said smuggly. 

That comment made Demona even more furious. Her eyes glowed a shade brighter, and she charged at Elisa again with lighting speed, catching her off Guard. Elisa and Demona exchanged a few blows, too fast for the eye to follow. Then suddenly, Demona picked up Elisa and threw her off the roof. 

Goliath recovered just in time to see Elisa go over the roof. 

"E-LIS-AAAA!" Goliath shouted as he ran over to the edge of the roof. 

Goliath jumped over the roof and swooped down. Goliath saw that Elisa unfurled her wings, slowing her fall. Goliath breathed a quick sigh of relief. 

Goliath breathed too soon. Because as he was looking, a bright blue light surrounded Elisa's body, and suddenly, she was human again. 

Without wings. 

Which meant Fox must of gotten over her allergy. 

At the worst possible time. 

Elisa stood there in the air for about one millionth of a second. 

And then she fell, falling like a rock towards the ground below. 

"AHHHHHH!" Elisa screamed. 

"EliSAAAAAA!!" Goliath screamed, diving towards Elisa like a bullet. 

Goliath pulled his wings back as far as they could go. He curled up in a tight ball for extra speed. 

But Elisa was too far down for Goliath to reach her. 

"Nooooooo!" Goliath shouted, as Elisa got closer to the Ground. 

Goliath promised Elisa that he would catch her if she falls. 

Elisa was now falling. 

And Goliath knew he wasn't going to catch her. 

**

****

**

Elisa suddenly realized that she was human again. 

_Great._ She thought. _why now?_

She knew what will happen next. 

As Elisa started to fall, she looked up and saw Goliath diving towards her. Then saw realized the distance between her and Goliath. There was no way he would catch her in time. Elisa started to think her last thoughts. 

TARrrRaCRASH! 

Elisa realized she landed in something. She looked around her. A Tree! 

By some lucky chance, Elisa managed to land in a tree. She was scratched up, but safe. 

_How many lives did you lose **this** time Maza._ Elisa thought. 

"Elisa!!" Goliath called out as he landed on the ground. 

"I'm alright!" Elisa called out. "I'm in this tree!" 

Goliath immeditely climbed the tree, swiped off all the branches and twigs that were caught in Elisa's clothes, and picked her up. 

"Are you alright?" Goliath asked. 

"Yeah I'm okay." Elisa said, picking out a small twig that were stuck in her jacket. 

"I should of been there sooner..." Goliath said. 

"Don't blame yourself." Elisa said. "You can't be every where at once." 

"But-" Goliath started to say, but Elisa silenced him with a kiss. 

**

****

**

After that incident with Demona, Elisa and Goliath went back to the castle, and told everyone what had happened. 

"I'm so sorry." Fox said to Elisa when she heard what had happened. 

"Hey, no hard feelings." Elisa said. "At least everything is back to normal." 

"Well Bronx seems happy to get his old body back." Hudson said as he petted Bronx who was whining happily. 

"Well at least we stopped Demona." Elisa said. "Before she threw me off the roof, she summoned a Dragon with a magical oval crystal, that almost got Goliath. Too bad she got away." 

"Why would my mother do a thing like this?!" Angela asked. "Why does she have to be so cruel and evil?" 

"That's the way she is lass." Hudson said. 

"Well I think she can change." Angela said. 

"It's hard to change a someone over night." Goliath said. 

"What do you think she's up to?" Brooklyn asked. 

"I don't know." Goliath. "But whatever she is up to, we will stop her." 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
